


Vacation Surprise

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth makes the vacation plans, Cloud gets stuck in an unwanted costume, and Vincent is in the right place at the right time.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Vincent/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Vacation Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For Akima. Be happy the title isn't a Go-Go's reference?
> 
> If not 2003, then 2004. 
> 
> Early reports on KH2 often mentioned we'd get Vincent. ALAS.

Cloud was pulling at his outfit with irritation when Sephiroth finally just grabbed him and threw him down. Well, not so much as threw Cloud down as shoved him towards a bench so he wasn't in the middle of the sidewalk while attempting to adjust the crotch of his pants to a less annoying position. A couple of ghosts floated by chatting about the weather and honestly didn't seem to notice the vacationers.

"Why did we have to come here?" Cloud asked, finally managing to get comfortable. His displeasure was obvious on his face.

Sephiroth just smiled coolly and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"We don't stand out here, especially with these costumes," Sephiroth replied before looking over Cloud again and licking his lips.

"I'm the one in costume," Cloud said quickly. "You..."

"What would you call these?" Sephiroth asked before Cloud could finish speaking. He was pointing to the only embellishments he'd been given before entering the world - two short black horns perched on his head and barely visible behind the arching fronts of his hair.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Fitting."

In a quick motion, Sephiroth had Cloud pulled partially on top of him, causing the blonde to be awkwardly straddling the bench and needing to shift in order to keep balanced. Of course, in order to do that, he was forced to climb onto Sephiroth's lap, and once there, he wasn't released from the strong grip of Sephiroth's arms.

"If you dislike your costume so much, feel free to take it off." Sephiroth said after a moment before moving to kiss Cloud's neck and then trace his tongue along the top of the black collar Cloud wore.

"Next time we find each other after months of searching, I'm booking the vacation plans," Cloud said, trying to swallow a moan as one of Sephiroth's hands pulled at the top button of the black vinyl shirt he was wearing.

"Fine," Sephiroth replied, meeting Cloud's eyes and smiling wickedly. "But since we're here now, why don't we find somewhere a little more private. The brochure for the place mentioned several abandoned houses, pumpkin patches, and mausoleums."

"Sephiroth!" The exclamation was a combination of annoyance and disbelief. They'd only been in town a few minutes.

Still, the black-gloved hands tracing over Cloud's body were starting to persuade him. He was a little unsure about just how to touch Sephiroth though. The silver tips on his fingers weren't exceedingly sharp, but they were something new.

Just as Cloud tried to return some of the attention, Sephiroth's face turned to one of puzzlement then shock. And then the dignified General burst out laughing.

"The ears I can see, but I didn't realize you had a tail, Kitten," Sephiroth said as he tried to hold back the laughter. He pulled a hand around to show Cloud that indeed he had a tail to go with his costume.

A black vinyl cat costume, complete with ears and a tail. When Cloud first found out about it, he temporarily wondered if anyone could have karma as bad as his.

"I like that. Kitten. Sex kitten." Sephiroth was smirking.

"Horny devil," Cloud shot back before pulling away and stalking off down the street, oblivious to the bloody corpse he almost crashed into and the werewolf who had to leap out of his way.

Just before Cloud turned a corner and vanished from sight, Sephiroth decided it was best to follow and keep him from doing anything either illegal or just really stupid.

"Cloud, wait," he called after taking a few quick steps to almost catch up.

Cloud stopped, turned, and glared at Sephiroth, blue eyes blazing with annoyance.

"The costume wasn't my idea," he said sharply.

"Fine, fine," Sephiroth replied as he looked past Cloud at their surroundings. "Let's get you out of it."

"What?"

"I think I see one of those abandoned mausoleums from the brochure," Sephiroth said, pointing across the cemetery they'd ended up in.

Cloud rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his body, leaving him totally off guard when Sephiroth's lips met his. At first it was just their lips touching, softly, in a way that Sephiroth knew would melt Cloud quickly. Running his tongue over Cloud's lips, he heard a moan catch in Cloud's throat, not being allowed out in protest of the act, Sephiroth assumed. Still, a few seconds later, Cloud parted his lips just enough for the kiss to deepen as Sephiroth reached a hand to move Cloud's arms down. Finally Cloud just gave in, tasting Sephiroth as he was being tasted and burying his hands in the silver hair he'd always loved so much.

"Seph..." Cloud gasped breathlessly once his mouth was his again. Sephiroth smiled, half tempted to teleport the pair of them into the mausoleum right then.

Instead they made their way there on foot, every few steps becoming interrupted by a deep kiss or rather intense bit of groping.

Eventually though, they managed to get to the mausoleum. Cloud found himself with his back pressed against the building's cold marble exterior, his hands held above his head. He felt as though his entire body were being claimed - the hand that wasn't holding both of his had gotten the tight black vinyl pants undone and was stroking Cloud's erection as his lips were claimed in a lust-filled kiss.

"Inside?" Sephiroth asked in a whisper, bringing his lips just an inch from Cloud's ear. "So I can have you?"

"You have me," Cloud replied, untangling himself and pulling Sephiroth towards the building's door. "We may as well get this over with."

But before Cloud could reach for the handle, he'd been grabbed into an embrace that led to another kiss. And somehow, in a tangle of limbs, they ended up leaning against the door. With a crash, the door and both men fell in, startled but uninjured. With Cloud now beneath him, Sephiroth grabbed at the offending vinyl, pulling first at the shirt, then Cloud's pants. Moaning, Cloud used his own silver-tipped fingers to help, probably shredding more than undoing the clasps.

"Leave your collar on, Kitten," Sephiroth said before taking Cloud's arousal into his mouth and sucking gently while letting his tongue press at the tip. Cloud just moaned and arched, digging against the floor with his fingers.

"Sephiroth, Cloud, do you mind?"

The men in question froze awkwardly, Sephiroth letting Cloud's arousal slowly slip from his mouth as he turned to look up at who dared invade their moment.

"Vincent," Sephiroth said, looking the red-eyes vampire once over in the dim light of the mausoleum. Well, all he could of the vampire, since his lower half was still encased in a black coffin resting on a stone pedestal. "This is your place?"

As an answer, Vincent swung out of the coffin, landing near-soundlessly on the marble floor.

"We'll just be going," Cloud said to his old friend as he desperately buttoned his pants.

"You're already here," Vincent replied. "Make yourselves, well, more at home."

"What?"

"You're a good host, Vincent," Sephiroth said as he stood up and walked to where Vincent was standing.

Cloud's eyes just about fell from his head as he watched Sephiroth cup Vincent's chin before drawing him into a quick yet meaningful kiss.

"Did I miss something?" Cloud asked once he'd found his voice somewhere near his knees.

"A few months after you'd vanished," Vincent said as calmly as he could while Sephiroth nipped at his neck. "I can't believe Sephiroth hadn't mentioned it."

As he finished, he pushed Sephiroth away, so the silver-haired man could see the odd look on Cloud's face.

It wasn't anger, or sadness, just a sort of contemplative look.

"Cloud," Sephiroth began. "I was going to tell you."

"It's okay - I wasn't there and you didn't know where I was. And... you two look good together," Cloud said slowly as though he was choosing each word carefully.

This time is was Vincent who had the odd expression, and it wasn't just from being pulled tight to Sephiroth's body. Vincent was wearing some sort of slightly reflective black material that clung over his slim body. Cloud didn't recognize how true his vampire thoughts had been until he saw Vincent's new fangs gleam as he spoke.

"Cloud, are you sure?"

"We could..." Cloud continued slowly. "We could make this work."

Vincent looked back at Sephiroth, who clearly seemed to be sharing his other half's thoughts.

* * *

Cloud's breath caught in his throat as he watched Sephiroth dip down to suckle the tip of Vincent's arousal. In truth, Vincent's body was much different than he'd expected. While he still bore the scars of Hojo's trespasses, those were far from Cloud's focus. While Vincent lacked the hard, sculpted muscle that Sephiroth had, it was replaced with a willowy beauty made more exotic by the golden claw that was currently grasping at Sephiroth's hair.

Vincent's moans were low and quiet, almost inaudible in the dim tomb as Sephiroth took more and more of Vincent's arousal into his mouth, putting on as much a show for Cloud as pleasuring the recipient of his attention.

Cloud was only a few feet away, still wearing more than either Sephiroth or Vincent. He was still bound in vinyl for the most part, missing only the knee-high boots he'd had on. He and Sephiroth had stolen away Vincent's clothing quickly, tasting his body and seeing what it was like to be caught in deep kisses while flicking tongues over those sharp fangs...

And, dammit, Cloud couldn't manage to get his pants undone, which was nowhere near as funny as it seemed. He wanted out of them, but the silver tips on his fingers made it impossible to do more than paw at himself, trying to get some friction on his own aching arousal. Somehow he'd managed to do his pants up earlier, but couldn't manage the same coordination to get out of them.

Green eyes glanced up to meet Cloud's, watching for a moment even as their owner had Vincent's arousal between his lips.

Just when Cloud was at the point of desperate enough to either claw a hole through the vinyl or grab Sephiroth away, Vincent let out a deep throaty growl before arching against the blankets they'd thrown on the floor. A bit of hot semen dribbled from the corner of Sephiroth's mouth as Vincent came, his red eyes open wide but unfocused.

Cloud whimpered without realizing it, both jealous of Vincent for taking his place and thankful he'd gotten to see such a beautiful event.

"Cloud."

Somewhere lost in sorting out his feelings, Cloud had missed both men shifting to turn to him. Sephiroth was smirking again, and Vincent looked, for lack of a better work, hungry.

Vincent got to Cloud's pants first, demonstrating just how one undoes pants when equipped with sharp talons instead of fingers. Sephiroth claimed Cloud's lips in a deep kiss while running his fingers over Cloud's collar and tugging ever so gently at the ring on the front of it.

With little warning, cool metal slid against Cloud's erection, causing him to cry out into Sephiroth's mouth and shudder slightly. It wasn't so much that it was a bad feeling, just the opposite - once Cloud realized what was going on, it was a delightful contrast to the warm hand that followed the metal a moment later.

Pulling back, Sephiroth winked at Cloud before letting Vincent slide up to take his place kissing Cloud. Cloud gasped as the kiss coincided with a hand pushing his legs apart and sliding between them.

Vincent offered a rather odd form of a grin before slipping down to take Cloud's arousal into his mouth, barely careful of his sharp fangs against the hardness between his lips. His fingers pressed against Cloud again, earning a sharp moan. Cloud wasn't sure when or how someone had produced lubricant, but it wasn't an important question in his mind as he was penetrated. Sharp claws gripped at Cloud's right hip, silently telling him not to thrust but instead to ride out the pleasure he was going to receive.

Sephiroth's short hiss caused Cloud to open his eyes and look up as Sephiroth pushed his way into Vincent's body. Instead of the jealousy he expected to well up within him, Cloud struggled to hold off orgasm. They did look good together - wonderful.

Fingers hitting perfectly inside of him caused Cloud to close his eyes and cry out, not wanting to come so soon but finding no way to fight it. He arched despite Vincent's claws digging into him as he did so, making little sound while emptying quickly into Vincent's mouth. The show beforehand had made him more desperate than he'd realized, Cloud thought as he opened his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

With Vincent now away from Cloud, Sephiroth pulled Vincent's body back, shifting them both so Vincent straddled his lap for a last few hard thrusts, Vincent's pale skin a sharp contrast to the black leather pants Sephiroth had only unzipped and pushed down a bit, not pulled from his body. Even Vincent cried out as Sephiroth came, the force of the body against his bringing a last bit of pleasure.

Cloud lay later with his silver claw-tipped fingers tangled in Sephiroth's hair, caught between two warm bodies and underneath several blankets. He was the only one awake and his mind was running through everything that had happened in the last few hours. He'd managed to lose his shirt once Vincent had been released from Sephiroth's grasp, but he still had his collar.

Maybe, Cloud thought, letting Sephiroth plan the vacation had been a good idea. Unless... Sephiroth... knew Vincent was here. Still, with warm bodies on either side of his, both of whom seemed devoted to pleasure when awake, it didn't really matter.


End file.
